


Distance (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: An argument breaks lose during a phone call between Y/N and Keanu, while Keanu is away from home filming for an extended period of time.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 20





	Distance (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Angst, Fluff. Long Distance Relationship for a short period. Slight Jealousy? Enjoy!

A snow storm front had caved in that evening, draping the entire town in a fluffy blanket of frigid, icy frost. Y/N sat by the window, dressed in her cozy flannel pajamas, reserved only for chilly nights like this; her favourite plush slippers resting at her feet. With her chin propped on her crossed arms that rest on the ledge, she watches the flakes fall, 

_slowly,_

_slowly,_

_slowly_ , 

cascading down, peppering each surface.

A lavender winter night had always been one of her favourite sights, the lilac, almost mauve light of the sky, erratic. The serenity it brought to the world, so rare. Everything in the town seemed at ease, and if you listened soundlessly, the gentle hum, a purr of the wind propelling snow around the atmosphere could be caught. She had the fireplace lit, radiating waves of warmth around her, the crackle of the blaze chiming in every now and then.

With an untouched novel at her side, and a calmative playlist compiled of her favourite acoustics playing mellow in the background, she feels at ease.

Or at least she tries to.

There was one thing missing from the home tonight, that rather had been missing for a while now. Her fiancé, Keanu. He was on the other side of the country, filming in sunny New Orleans. He had been gone for around a month and a half now, and wasn’t due back for at least another two. He had made sure she was okay with him leaving, before he did. They’d discussed it, assuring they could brave through the distance, and make it work. It was only 3 and a half months, right?

~

“Hi!” Y/N greets, walking in the kitchen of their shared home. Keanu is sat on the dining table, laptop at his hands, supposedly responding to emails.

“Hey, darling.” Keanu smiles, standing to capture her in a hug. As she sets her bags down on the marbled countertop, she feels his arms snake her waist, planting a feather light kiss to her cheek. As she pulls back, she sees an unbreakable grin still plastered on his lips, his hazel orbs shining, gleaming, a rosy hue visible, a complete warmth to his cheeks. He seems happier than normal.

“You seem cheery today?” she giggles, ruffling his hair, swaying a few strands out of his eyes. He was for sure overdue for a trim, but refused to get one. He preferred to keep his locks on the lengthier side. She didn’t mind, she loved the raggedy-ness of his look, found it quite cute and sexy.

“Just happy to see my baby.” He grins, staring her lips, closing in to press a closed mouth kiss. She chuckles, placing her hands on his biceps as he holds her.

“Hmm…okay.” She’s skeptical, there was definitely more to it. “Are you going to tell me what’s actually got you so…happy?” she suggests, for lack of better words. He laughs gently, before looking down for a brief moment. He sighs, bringing his gaze up to connect with hers again. He’s silent for a few more moments, plausibly gathering his words.

“Okay. You know that project me and Ed were trying to get started? But there was a bunch of problems with producers and all that?”

“Of course…” her lips begin to curl into a smile, seeing where he was heading with this explanation. She could tell how passionate, excited, cheerful the proposition of this project had got him. He’d been trying to get all the logistics figured out for close to a year now, trying his best. She’d supported him along the entire way, knowing how much it meant to him.

“Well, it looks like we can finally start filming, really soon.” He beams, looking down, barely containing his excitement.

“Babe! That’s amazing! I’m so happy, and proud of you for working it out.” She brings her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. Bringing him in for a tender kiss, she pours all her love in, a form on congratulations, only _she_ had the pleasure, the _right_ of giving him.

“I’m really excited, Y/N. I can’t believe its finally happening, I feel like its been in the works for so long that I had started to think it would never work out.” He disconnects himself from her, starting towards the fridge for a bottle of water. 

“But its finally happening! Gosh, I’m so pumped and ready to go, yenno?” his hand movements are waving in front of him as he speaks, the way they usually do when he’s passionate about what he’s speaking on. “I was thinking we could rent out a house or something close to set, maybe by the beach? That way I’ll be close to work and we can kinda have a mini vacation while we’re there? I think someone was tell…” his smile drops, and his sentence stops mid tracks. 

“Why do you look upset, babe?” he quietly questions, walking towards her again.

She looks down, swallowing lightly. She’s began to knit her hands together, nervously toying. She can’t help but be saddened.

“Ke…

I can’t come along for that many months…” she timidly speaks, bringing her eyes to connect with his once again. “I’m so sorry babe, I just can’t do it. The clinic will fall apart.”

All the excitement has practically ghosted from Keanu’s now dismayed look, the curl of his lips diverting into a thin frown. “But…can’t you just work from there, Y/N?”

She stands, lightly padding towards him. He’s borderline shocked, borderline disappointed. It hurt her to know she was the reason all his enthusiasm had deceased, vanished. “I can’t, baby. I’m sorry.” She soothingly rubs up and down his arms, as he’s leaning on the counter.

“Shit. What do we do now…” his hoarse voice rasps. Running a hand through his raven locks, he chuckles lightly. “Guess I spoke too soon about everything working out, huh.” He shakes his head.

She pulls back to look at him, confusion evident on her features. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re considering not doing it because I can’t come…” she asserts. “Don’t you dare, Keanu.” She points, menacing.

Keanu looks gloomy, clearly disappointed. He takes a few moments to speak, collecting his thoughts. “Y/N, I don’t think I can stay away from you that long.” He’s staring at the wooden floor, overwhelming. She sighs lightly, before wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him in close, placing her head on his beating chest. He’s warm, so comforting. Her favourite place to rest.

“Yes you can. This means a lot to you, and I know I won’t be able to forgive myself if you miss out because I can’t be there with you. Please go, for me?” she’s getting teary eyed thinking of being away from him for that long, nevertheless, she knows, she needs to be strong for him. The second a tear escapes her eye, he’ll never go. No matter how hard she tries to convince him.

“But it’s you, Y/N. It’s…us.” He brings his arms around her as well. They’re having a moment, their words scarce, and infrequent. They’re content just holding each other, for the time being.

“I know…but we’ll be okay. We’re in it for the long run, right? Four months is nothing compared to the _rest of our lives_.” She presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, cupping his cheek.

“Besides, I knew I’d have to give you up sometimes like this, your career calls for it. But that’s alright with me, because I know how much you love your job, and I know how much you love me. We’re going be okay, I promise.” She places a few kisses on his chest, still holding tight onto his waist. He rests his chin on her head, sulking in the moment. 

“Besides, I can visit you halfway through? I’ll be able to get a few days off, shouldn’t be a problem.” She smiles, staring up at him.

“Promise?” he asks, connecting their foreheads.

“Promise.” She smiles. “We’re gonna do this, right?”

He contemplates quick, before nodding. “Okay. I think we can do it.”

~

Its been a long two months, however, she’s pulled through. Its been tough coming home to an empty house, the warmth of Keanu’s presence gone. Their bed had been colder, the couch seat beside her’s empty, the side of his wardrobe more vacant than she was used to. It felt as if the longer time was going on, the more and more he was erasing from their home. His scent had begun to leave his pillow, the shirts he left succumbing to her more than him now.

But the second she’d hear his voice, each and every day, made it all feel worth it. She looked forward to his calls all day, they’d usually come first thing in the morning, wishing her a well day, & right before she’d fall asleep, a kiss blown her way over the phone. She missed him so much, and she knew he missed her just as, if not more. Long distance was tough, however, they were making it work. Love made it work.

Naturally, every now and then, she’d grow frustrated. Not with him, not with herself, just with the situation. He was her partner in crime, her soulmate. It took a toll on both of them being apart for so long, prior to this, they’d been practically inseparable for all the years they’d been together. It felt as if their entire worlds had been flipped upside down, lacking what they needed most. Each other. She trusted him, she knew how strong their relationship was. But sometimes, distance can distraught us, alter itself to fit the negative, doubtful, fear induced crevices of our minds.

She tried her best to keep the rather negative feelings at bay. They’d do neither of them good. Everything would be back to normal once he’d return, and they’d be able to resume their lives together. But for now, for tonight, she couldn’t help the feelings of loneliness. Being alone on this blustery, winter night. Keanu hadn’t called yet, she was just waiting to hear his voice before she retired to bed.

The ring of her phone snaps her out of her train of thought. 

_Keanu had finally called._

She brings the phone to her ear, so ready to hear him tell her he loves her, and wish her a good nights rest. It was a small gesture, but it meant the most to her.

“Hi,” Y/N speaks, smiling, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

 _“Hey, baby. How are you? How was your day?_ ” Keanu speaks, although rustling was audible on the other end. He seemed like he was…moving frequently?

“It was good, how was shoot today? What’s that sound on your end? Are you out?”

Keanu chuckles briefly, before speaking. “ _No, love. I was just getting ready for dinner actually. Putting some cologne on in the process_.” She hears him shuffling again. Her brows knit together. Why was he putting cologne on for dinner? He normally didn’t care that much unless they were going out, or something.

“Dinner alone…or?” Y/N asks, intently listening.

“ _No, with one of our AD’s actually. She’s meeting me here in a bit and we’re going to go out to this restaurant by the beach. Heard good things about it from some of the other crew members._ ” Keanu explains, still shuffling.

“She?” Y/N questions, voice getting flatter by the second. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she knew he would never hurt her. She didn’t exactly know why she was getting upset. Perhaps just an accumulation of the distance, how long it had been since _she_ had got the chance to go out to dinner with him. _Her_ man.

“ _Yeah, Angelique. She’s just getting out of a pretty messy divorce and just wanted someone to talk to I guess. I thought I could give her some advice, or something._ ”

Angelique. Just the name sounded so…sultry. Perhaps, had it been a Margaret, or a Phyllis, Y/N wouldn’t have been this affected. But _**Angelique**_? The name had so much pizzazz, so much allure, so much _charisma_ to it.

“Oh, so you’re a divorce lawyer now, huh? Since when do you know anything about divorce?” Y/N chuckles, questioning. “Why do you need to solve the entire world’s problems?” Y/N raises her voice a little.

“ _Y/N, she just needed someone to talk to and I thought I could help her out a little, okay? It’s just dinner._ ” He replies, flat.

“Yeah, totally. What divorcee women wouldn’t want to talk to a successful, _single_ movie star about her problems?” Y/N asserts. “What are you wearing?” she accentuates.

“ _Why does it matter? And since **when** am I single_?” he sighs, snappish.

“I’m not there, so she obviously thinks you’re single.”

“ _Y/N, come on. We’re not in college._ ” Keanu lowly laments again.

“ **What . are . you . wearing.** ” She practically grits. Part of her, in the back of her mind, was bellowing at herself to _stop_ getting on his case like this. She knew he had no bad intentions. However, the ice in the air, the blowing snow outside on this dark, grim night, paired with the hole in her heart from being away from her lover, had got to her.

“ _Just some jeans and my black leather jacket_.” He replies, almost certainly rolling his eyes.

Y/N huffs. 

“Oh _, just_ your black leather jacket and some jeans? What are you, trying to look cool in front of her? Trying to impress her with your cologne? Take that jacket off **right now** , Keanu.” She commands, her back stiffening, sitting up straighter, the phone grip tightening around her hand.

“ _Y/N, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not changing my outfit._ ” He declares. Y/N hears a knock of the door over the phone. “ _Coming_!” Keanu calls to the door.

“ _Coming_!” Y/N mocks him, huffing. “Keanu, tell her you’re feeling sick and can’t go out right now. I’m listening, go.” Y/N emphasizes.

“ _Y/N, no. Stop being so nonsensical, okay? I’m gonna shut the phone now_.”

“Hey! Don’t you dare hang up, Keanu.” Y/N affirms.

“ _I’ll call tomorrow, love you_.”

“Keanu, I swear if you hang up!” she almost yells, as he cuts the phone. She nods her head, throwing her phone away from herself, crossing her arms. She didn’t feel like crying, she was mad. He had really hung up on her.

She felt completely unsettled. How was she supposed to go to bed at ease now, knowing her soon to be husband was out, having dinner with _**Ange-fucking-lique** ,_ on a beach in New Orleans? Where it was beautifully warm, white sand kissed ground to walk on, the subtle smell of salty ocean ripples, the symphony of pulsing waves gently drenching the sand to be heard all around. It was as being in paradise, _a sharp, bitter contrast_ to the wintery ploy she was in, the only sounds to be heard of the groaning wind and creaking trees outside.

–

The next few days go on, as all other days. Y/N wakes up, the bed empty beside her. She gets ready alone, sulking in a warm shower, applying a light layer of makeup, keeping her hair situated in a high ponytail for optimal comfort. She hadn’t had the mood to dress up or put much effort into her look lately.

She drags herself through another, regular day at the clinic. She takes her break at 1:00pm, routine as each other day. She has an Americano, paired with a petite vanilla scone, sipping, watching the snow cascade from the heavens from the office window. Keanu had called twice today, as much as three times each day prior. Needless to say, she hadn’t answered, or replied to his texts. Not after he was _so keen_ to hang up that night they last spoke.

She comes home to a vacant house, each cushion, each amenity left exactly as touched last. She sets herself down at the kitchen counter on a stool, bringing her head in her hands to rub her tired eyes, yawning, the fatigue of the day catching up to her.

She had almost dozed off, head in her arms, when she heard the ring of the doorbell. Yawning, she gets up, walking towards the door. She wasn’t really in the mood for company right now, she hoped it was just a package delivery, perhaps.

Bringing her eye up to the peephole, she sees.

It was Keanu on the other side of the door, 

Duffle bag on his arm, hands clasped together in front of him, mouthing an apology, of “ _Sorry_ ”.

-

She opens the door slowly, the creek of the movement filling the air. They’re faced in front of each other for the first time in two months, its almost feels as if a dream to be this close. She takes in his features, his beard has grown a little bigger, although nicely trimmed. His hair has been trimmed to frame his face perfectly, while still containing the length she had come so much to love. 

However, still firm on her stance, she crosses her arms, staring him with an _attempted_ look of discontentment.

He moves forward, setting his bag aside on the entrance mat, engulfing his arms around her for an embrace. He presses his lips to her temple in the process, tucking his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. 

_It was that simple._ _A surrender of long overdue emotions._

Y/N practically forgets she was ever mad, bringing her arms around him, holding tight. She squeezes him, almost scared to let him go, in fear he’d disappear for so long again. They haven’t exchanged even one word yet. Just something about the feel of him around her arms, pressed against her, knowing its _his_ body, the physical form of _him_ , so close to her. It was intoxicating, consoling, so reassuring and soothing. Beyond words.

They hold each other for what felt like an eternity, not needing words in that instance.

After a few moments, Y/N pulls back slightly, enough so she’s still wrapped in his embrace, but can connect their gazes.

“I called you so many times, you didn’t answer.” He grimaces, pressing another kiss to her forehead, gently running his hand through her hair on the back of her head.

Y/N collects herself, staring down for a moment, before speaking.

“ _I can’t share you, Keanu_.” She frowns. 

Pointing her index lightly to his chest, while holding his bicep with her other hand, she quietly asserts. “You’re only going to solve _my_ problems. No one else’s. Okay?” She wasn’t saying it in a controlling way, it was far from that. She just needed to know, that she was his number one. His biggest priority.

Keanu nods his head in agreement, trying to contain a smile. He pulls back, to place his hand on his coat zipper. The weather outside is still incredibly frozen, sub zero for sure. Keanu wears a big, massive blue jacket, big enough to hold the both of you in it.

“ _Besides you…_ ” he begins to unzip his jacket, revealing his _black leather jacket_ worn underneath. “ _Who do I have to impress?_ ” he finishes, as the jacket falls to the floor below him. 

Y/N giggles, laughing. He was really the biggest dork. He had worn that darn black leather jacket, for her. Because she was the only woman he ever _wanted to, ever needed_ to woo. But he was her dork. Her amazing, compassionate, loving, gentle, caring, dork.

She brings her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, to kiss his cheek. Keanu moves his neck closer to her nose, urging her to smell him. “Feel free to, I don’t know, compliment me on how nice I smell.” He looks around the room innocently, before looking back at her, smiling the most adorable smile that reaches all the highlights of his face.

“Did you wear cologne for me?” Y/N giggles, tucking her head into his neck.

“Just for you, sweetheart. That _Sauvage_ one you love. ” He grins. He looks down at her, as she’d rested her head on his chest. 

His stocky fingers are gently massaging her skin, running up and down, soothing her. With a rasp of his deep voice, he speaks. “This long distance thing isn’t going to work, huh.” He confirms, expressing quietly.

Y/N looks up at him, frowning, but refusing to say anything. She didn’t want to admit it, because she didn’t want anything to distract him from this project. It meant too much to him.

“I’m all yours for the next 5 days. I asked to take a break from filming. I also asked if I can come back home every weekend, just for two days.” he plants a kiss in her hair.

“Everyone seems to be on board. Think we can make it work another two months, babe?” he brings his hand to hold hers, bringing it up to place a kiss on her palm.

Y/N sighs, frowning. “Keanu, you can’t fly back and fourth across the country every weekend.” She nods in disagreement.

“I can. This whole ‘not seeing each other for months at a time’ thing isn’t going to cut it. You know it, I know it, darling.”

Y/N contemplates for a moment, thinking. “How about… _we alternate_? I’ll come down for a weekend, and you come back the next?” she proposes, looking him intently, through his café du lait eyes.

“Is that okay, love? With the clinic and all?” he soothingly rubs her back.

“I can make it work. I promise. I should have tried getting more time off from the beginning. I wanna be there for you, _with you_.” She smiles, cupping his cheek

“Alright then.” He grins, staring her lips.

“Alright.” She nods, moving in closer, to connect their lips in a searing, passionate, tender kiss,

for the first time,

in the _longest time_ they’d went without it since they’d began seeing each other all those years ago.

They were going to make it work. No matter what it took.

_Two months meant nothing, compared to the rest of their lives._

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by a scene from The Sky Is Pink (2019) dir. Shonali Bose.


End file.
